


Neo Culture Underground: The Origin Files

by PeachSeoda



Series: Neo Culture Underground (Mafia/Gang AU) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Everyone is pretty fucked up, Gang AU, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Violence, lots of blood, more ships will be added as I write this, no one dies, profanity...lots of it, the ones listed are the ones I know for a fact I'm writing, there will be blood - Freeform, underground au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSeoda/pseuds/PeachSeoda
Summary: This is a story about dealings of the night, the story of how 18 young men learned how to fight so they could take back all that had been ripped from them in their youth.This is the Neo Culture Underground...and these are their stories...





	1. Preface

Allow me too tell you the story of eighteen young men who were wronged by the world, left to their own devices once fate had had its way with them...Left out in the cold, battered and bruised, littered with open wounds, abandoned, forced to flee out of fear...or just looking for a real family… People and those behind what ruined their lives and the lives of others deserve to pay… for how dare people in power, or even general people even, use their power for their advantage, and only think of themselves… It’s this abuse of power, money, and selfishness that these young individuals are so against, and so determined to exterminate to make the world much more peaceful and kind… see?...

 

**...There’s method to the madness...**


	2. The Origin Files; File I: Lee Taeyong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"It all went horribly right..."_

      Taeyong Lee, the founder of the Neo Culture Underground...why you may ask? Well his step-father was a man involved in nefarious mafia type relations, cheated on his wife...Taeyong’s mother, and treated Taeyong like scum…One night when he was sixteen, it was enough… he was so sick of it, all of it… So sick of hearing his father bringing in yet another prostitute or a woman who had caught his eye for him to lustfully make love to. Sick of being hit and pushed around by the vile man he had to call his step-father. Sick of the hell he was living...

      He pulled on a pair of latex gloves, opened the gun safe, pulled a revolver from it, silently tiptoed to where his step-father was dozed off on the couch. He cocked the barrel, accidentally waking him in the process… The man only sneered at him in his inebriated daze…

“Go ahead, you’re too much of a fucking faggot to do it. You know what I dare you… don’t disappoint me like you do every single day you worthless fucking fairy... _Shoot me._ ” he smirked.  
  
      Taeyong pointed the barrel right between the man’s eyes as the man sneered at him, he didn't even think twice before pulling the trigger, sending a bullet through his skull.  
  
“Gladly.” Taeyong mumbled darkly as he lowered the gun before dropping it to the floor.

   
      He left the gloves on and forged a ransom note to cover up his disappearance. He took all of the little he had and stole away into the night, leaving his beloved mother to come home from the store to her second husband with a bullet hole through his forehead, bleeding out onto the white sofa below him, a ransom note for precious and only son left on the table. She broke down sobbing on the floor, calling the police. They of course could find no evidence of fingerprints or DNA anywhere, so an investigation was initiated, a missing person’s report was filed...It wasn’t until a full agonizing two years later that his mother found a letter at her doorstep…

_“Mrs. Yoo...we had our fun...mom always told us to clean up after ourselves...”_

Is what the note read...she felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach as her hands trembled. She opened the note further, and gasped, dropping as if it were white hot iron and had singed her delicate fingertips…

      There...taped to the note in a small plastic bag were three items...a charm of a cat that Taeyong had attached to his phone all those years ago, ring that she had given Taeyong for his sixteenth birthday...and a lock of dark hair....Her son was gone...she never got to see him graduate, never got to celebrate him turning 19… She gripped her hair at the roots as she fell to her knees sobbing… never again would she see the sweet smile of her baby boy she loved so much… never again would she hear his soft voice, never again would she be able to tightly hug her lithe son… never again would she have the opportunity to apologize for the hell her husband put them through…

  
       The reality however, was Taeyong was very much alive, in fact he sent his mother the note...and had worked himself up a small group of friends who felt the same way about the world and people in power as he did… They all felt they had to do something about it, and had laid the foundation for a group, with the mission to make the world a better place. So he became the leader and founder of the Neo Culture Underground...the pseudonym of Snow leopard suiting him perfectly, as he is thin, reserved, mysterious, and little is known about him in the outside world, just like the elusive snow leopards...

  



	3. The Origin Files; Files II and III: John Youngho Seo and Mark Minhyung Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I’ll be the most powerful piece on the chess board”_

      John Youngho Seo and Mark Minhyung Lee, both forces of hell to be reckoned with. You see the world hadn’t been kind to them...their father skipped out on them and their mother for another woman when they were kids… Then their mom got sick...the doctors dismissed it as a simple cold, refused further examination, not that they could really afford additional bills anyways. Then their mother was fired for deteriorating work ethic… Johnny had to pick up a third and then fourth part time job, because all he wanted was to see his mother healthy again, and for Mark to be healthy and happy…

“You’re going to drop dead yourself one day with all you’re doing Johnny.” Mark sighed as he leaned against the doorframe into Johnny’s room in their apartment as he watched his older brother scan over textbooks for school.

“I’m fine. Have you eaten yet?” Johnny asked, without looking up.

“Yeah I have.” Mark lied with ease...he hadn’t seen his brother eat dinner in months, and he was getting worryingly thin for his stature.

“There’s another chicken breast in there...you need to eat.” Mark continued.

“Busy Mark.” His brother huffed as he flipped the page of his notebook, scrawling notes across the page.

      Mark frowned at this before glancing around his brother’s room, taking in what he saw… empty espresso and energy drink cans spilled from the wastebasket, four different work uniforms hung up in his closet beside some worn out faded flannels, tee shirts, and old faded jeans...his eyes fell to the two pairs of shoes in front of the closet, a very battered pair of black converse high tops, and a pair of running shoes who had seen much better days as the laces had begun fraying, and the rubber sole had begun to lose it’s tread and peel away from the bottom of the shoe. Those two and the pair of Doc Martens that Johnny had scored at a thrift store nearby practically new were all he had… yet a few months prior for Mark’s birthday he had gotten him a new pair of Nike’s and a few other things…  
  
      He felt his chest tighten as he looked back to his brother, only now noticing that the frames of his glasses were being held together by bent paperclips and tape. He was always sacrificing so much for him and their mother, while also attending school… A sixteen year old shouldn’t have that kind of weight on their shoulders… Mark cursed the fact that he was only thirteen and most people weren’t looking to hire people as young as him. Mark felt tears spring to his eyes as he pushed himself away from the doorframe and rushed towards his brother, flinging his arms around the elder’s slim figure in a tight hug, the amount of force Mark hugged him with sent the chair toppling over, the two boys lying on the ground now.

“Mark?...What the hell was that?” Johnny asked with a groan, as he suppressed a smile as he looked down at his younger brother.

His smile faded as he noticed his brother’s shoulders shaking and the spot on his shoulder where Mark’s face was buried in was growing wet.

“Mark?...Markie what’s wrong?” He asked worriedly as he gently ran his long fingers through Mark’s hair.

“Y-you work so hard for mom and I! I-it’s not fucking fair Johnny! You’re fucking sixteen! You should be going to high school football games, parties, hanging out with friends, anything else besides working four jobs because mom is too sick, doctors won’t do anything, and dad ran off with his whore eight years ago!” Mark sobbed.

“Mark, it’s okay...the football team sucks, I don’t get invited to parties, and I don't exactly have a whole lot of friends you know...plus it’s all worth it for you and mom...I’ve been the man of the house since I was eight Markie...I’m used to it.” Johnny sighed reassuringly.

“But you shouldn’t have to be used to it! You work your fucking ass off so you can pay rent, buy groceries, pay for internet, and still manage to have enough to buy medicine for mom and stuff for me… you even give me pocket money because you insist I need it...When in reality dumbass, your glasses are broken, you have two decent pairs of shoes, and you don’t eat dinner anymore...You’ve lost a lot of weight man...I can't lose you and mom!” Mark shouted.

“I...I know Mark...I know…” Johnny sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “Alright I need to get back to work, I have a test in every class tomorrow.” Johnny said as he moved to stand up and pick up his chair.  


      That’s just how things were...that was life for the two brothers… and then one day their mother got worse… Johnny had been at work when Mark called him, mid panic attack to tell him their mother had doubled over in bed and thrown up blood. Johnny did even hear the words his boss yelled as he sprinted out to his car and broke many traffic laws to get home.

“Where is she?!” he calmly shouted into the apartment as he burst through the door.

“I-IN HERE!” Mark yelled shakily from her room down the hall.

      The elder took off, hanging a left down the hall so hard and fast he hit the wall before stumbling into her room, kneeling by her bedside.

“M-mom?...” he asked shakily.

      She blinked lazily as she lifted a trembling hand to cup his cheek and gently stroke it with her thumb before it dropped to her side again...cold and limp. Johnny got to his feet and picked up his mother bridal style and sprinted out to his car with her in his arms, Mark following close behind. He took off for the emergency room in silence. He held Mark close to him, rubbing his back as the nurses lifted their mother onto a gurney and wheeled her behind the solid white double doors… Hours of anxious leg bouncing and silence passed by…  


“Family of Emeline Lee?” A nurse asked.

      Johnny stood up and walked over, motioning for Mark to stay seated.

“Are you the elder brother?” she asked

“I am.” he replied.

“Come with me sir.” she said as she walked him behind the doors…

“John is it?...” She asked as she sat down behind her desk, looking up from the information he filled out.

Johnny nodded…

“Mr. Seo I’m terribly sorry but...your mother...s-she didn't make it…” she said with a sad expression.

      In that moment he felt his world shatter. The only woman he loved and cared about more than anything in this world had just been ripped from him and his brother…

“It was a collapsed lung that caused the regurgitation of blood, but it was kidney failure that ki-”

“Could you not have done anything to save her?” Johnny interrupted her coldly.

“I-I’m sorry?” she asked in disbelief.

“That’s your fucking job isn’t it?! To help and save lives?!” his voice getting noticeably louder as he leaned closer from where he sat in the chair in front of her desk.

“I-I beg your pardon sir, but we did all we co-”

“BULLSHIT!” he yelled springing to his feet.

      She stared at him with wide eyes, she’d seen people get angry as a side effect of their sadness from being told a loved one had passed...but never like this…

“LIKE HELL YOU PEOPLE TRIED! FOR THE PAST TWO GODDAMN YEARS I’VE BEEN BRINGING HER HERE BECAUSE I KNEW SHE WASN’T FUCKING WELL! AND EVERY TIME IT WAS THE SAME SHIT “SHE HAS A COLD” OR “SHE’S FINE” IF YOU PEOPLE ARE TRAINED TO HELP PEOPLE AND SAVE LIVES WHY WAS IT WE WERE ALWAYS TURNED AWAY?! WAS IT BECAUSE WE CLEARLY AREN’T WELL OFF?! BECAUSE WE DON’T LOOK LIKE WE CAN PAY MEDICAL BILLS?! BECAUSE IF THAT’S THE CASE YOUR PREJUDICE JUST CAUSED AN INNOCENT WOMAN TO DIE, LEAVING HER TWO SONS WHO ARE STILL MINORS, ORPHANED!” he yelled at her.

“I-I…” she stuttered, her mouth opening and closing but no words came out.

“You people make me sick, you can’t play god like that, deeming who gets to be treated and who’s worth your time...One day you all will get what you deserve…” he growled lowly.

“S-sir...I-I...I’m sorry...I-I’m just h-here to tell you what the doctors gave me, I-I’m j-just an intern…” she stumbled over her words as she handed him the file the doctors had given her.

      Johnny yanked the file from her and scanned over it. He looked up, looking her dead in the eyes with an ice cold stare…

“Is this all you needed to tell me?” he asked lowly.

      She nodded

“I’ll be leaving then.” He said, turning on his heel and leaving.

      He burst through the doors back out into the waiting room, eyes dark and fists clenched. Mark’s head whipped in his direction, eyes wide, lips slightly parted in shock.

“Johnny…? I-is everything o-okay?” Mark asked, swallowing thickly.

“Mark, come on...we’re leaving.” Johnny mumbled darkly.

“B-but what a-about mom?” Mark asked quietly.

      Johnny stopped in his tracks...his broad shoulders slumped forwards, before quivering slightly as pained tears rolled down his cheeks. Arms flung themselves around his midsection from behind, he felt the back of his shirt growing damp...He placed his hands around his brothers tightly, before turning around and enveloping the younger in a tight hug.

“We’re gonna be okay Mark...I promise...I will fight for you until my last breath to give you the life and peace you deserve.” Johnny mumbled into the younger’s fluffy blonde hair.

“I-I know Johnny...I know…” Mark choked out before the sobs became too much…  


      Unbeknownst to them another troubled young teen, who was sitting in the furthest corner alone, nursing a bloody washcloth to the corner of his right eye had watched all of this...little did they know this boy would reach out to them in the near future...from there they would become The Viper and The Lion...Johnny becoming the Viper for being quick, slender, lethal, accurate, and intelligent; Mark becoming the Lion for being loyal, fierce, lethal, protective, intelligent, and strong...fitting aren't they?...

  



	4. The Origin Files; File IV: Jung Jaehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You are not their doll...not an award for them to show off...”_

      Yoonoh Jung was a very clean cut young man, he always had been ever since he was a child. But that’s what was expected of him...nothing less than perfection… Sit straight, chin up, elbows off the table, hands folded in your lap, uncross your legs, fix your hair, you must be perfect! Those were his orders, he had to follow them or face the consequences. Score straight A’s, dress well, practice piano and violin three hours a day each, use impeccable manners, and certainly never speak unless spoken to. He was to be nothing merely more than a perfect doll for his parents to show off to their elite friends and dinner party guests. Yoonoh wasn’t allowed to be his own person…and should he have ever strayed from the rules in any way, missed the expected mark of perfection, or express any personal thoughts, he had to face the consequences.  


      He was fourteen when he started seeing the life he was raised in wasn’t normal...he saw how other teens parambulated around the mall and shops together, unsupervised, laughing, and being free… Freedom...oh how he wished that taste would grace his tongue rather than the bitter taste of disappointment and hatred he always felt from his parents. Dainty clicks of expensive silverware on exquisite porcelain resonated within the walls of the Jung family dining room. Yoonoh poked at the tiny portion of steak he had been given, because he was looking too fat for his mother’s liking.

“What are your marks at the moment Yoonoh?” his father asked sternly as he reached for his wine glass.

“100 in World Literature, 97 in Pre-Calculus, 98 in Physics, 100 in Korean History, 100 in Gifted English, and 100 in Gifted Orchestra sir.” He listed off monotonously.

“Yoonoh. Why are your grades not all 100’s?” his father asked, setting his glass down.

“I-I...I’m trying my hardest sir, but Pre-Calculus and Physics are quite difficult. I have been going to supplementary help in the mornings and during my lunch...s-sir.” he tripped over his words.

“Speak without stuttering. You sound uneducated.” His mother narrowed her eyes at him before sipping from her wine glass.

      She hummed in slight satisfaction, before setting her glass down, reaching up to adjust the expensive fur draped around her shoulders.

“Spending your lunch hour in tutoring will help you lose that excess weight, hmph. I cannot believe you let yourself get like this Yoonoh. How improper. You disgust me you know that?” She spat at him.

“Yes ma’am. I know. I offer my deepest apologies ma’am.” He said immediately, gripping the fabric of his pant legs under the lavish table.

      She nodded at his apology. Yoonoh felt his stomach twist itself into knots, despite the aching hunger pains...It wasn’t his fault puberty hadn’t melted away the baby fat that resided within his milky white cheeks...it wasn’t his fault puberty hadn’t graced him with a growth spurt that would displace his weight properly… He felt his hands trembling under the table…

“What about plastic surgery? Sure we will have to sign since you’re only fourteen, but that could entail liposuction...hmm jaw carving, eyelid surgery, ugh and those surgeons could do something about your cheeks, they’re your worst feature...at least braces fixed your teeth...hm we should get them whitened again…” his mother rattled off.

      What was wrong with his body?...His face?...Sure he was at an awkward stage of life at the moment, but he didn’t think he looked so vile...Was he wrong?...Probably...mother and father always knew best. But he liked his cheeks...he thought they were cute...he unconsciously touched his slim fingers to his cheek.

“Keep your hands off your face Yoonoh! You’ll give yourself acne, then you’ll really be an eyesore.” His mother scolded.

      He felt his heart throb, he wanted to be perfect...he wanted to please them...maybe then they’d love him...Maybe then he would finally get to know what a hug felt like… He swallowed thickly…

“May I please be excused?” He spoke softly.

“Yes. Clean up after yourself.” His father dismissed him.

      He collected his plate and silverware and cleaned it spotlessly before heading up to his room. He stripped down to nothing and turned on his shower, letting the ice cold water hit his bare back, shoulders hunched forwards as he sobbed into his hands… Why was this the life he was given, why couldn’t he be perfect? He stepped out of the shower, eyes moving to look at the mirror wall before him… He touched his cheeks, pale white with traces of pink from crying...soft...full...fat...he ran a hand over his collarbones...they didn’t jut out elegantly like his mother’s did. His stomach, was not defined like the young male models in his mother’s modeling industry...just average...not perfect...He twisted the drenched black limp strands of his hair that stuck to his forehead...He wasn’t perfect...He was just imperfect, hideous, disappointing Yoonoh.

  
      When he was seventeen, his parents had been on a lavish trip with several other men that worked with Yoonoh’s father, along with their wives. Yoonoh was to be alone for two weeks, it was actually peaceful...he could sing for once outside of his shower, his honey voice filling the open halls of the house. He was able to sit and read for pleasure...he didn’t have someone breathing down his back ensuring he was practicing the piano or the violin… He was sitting in his room alone when the house phone rang…

“Hello this is the residence of Jaewon and Hyunbin Jung, this is their son Yoonoh, may I take a message for them on your behalf?” he spoke softly and politely...just as it was beaten into him to do so.

“Yoonoh, my name is Chanhee Kang, I’m a nurse at Seoul National University Hospital...Y-your parents...they were caught in the middle of a shootout last night...it seems a competitor of your father hired a hitman against him...he killed your mother to get to him...I’m so sorry...but she didn’t make it...Your father is in recovery…” she explained.

“I will be over to the hospital soon. Thank you.” he replied numbly.

  
      He took a private car to the hospital, where he was led to his father’s room...The doctors had just given him a new dose of morphine, and they filed out of the room. His father glared at him, eyes stone cold…

“Yoonoh. Your mother is dead...I loved her endlessly...I never intended on having children...I never wanted you. Now that she’s gone...I want you to leave too. You have twenty-four hours until I’m released to removed any evidence from the house that you ever existed. I never want to see your face again do you hear me?” he growled.

“Yes sir.” Yoonoh answered.

“Leave me now you utter disappointment.” His father said pointing to the door.

  
      Yoonoh returned to the house, packed all that he held dear and actually cared about...he looked back as he stood in the doorway of the house...finally...he was free...he closed the door and stole away into the night… From that day on, he was no longer Yoonoh...he had no desire for a name that tied him back to the vile people who brought him into this world...no...He was Jaehyun….the person he had to lock away because they weren’t up to his parents’ standards...This was who he was, who he was meant to be...later he’d become The Raven...swift, intelligent, loyal, and observant....and there was no turning back...no...never again...

  
  



	5. Chapter Four :   The Origin Files; File V: Moon Taeil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I grew up to be what you wanted...didn’t I?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING!:** This chapter contains mentions of kidnapping, and mentions of sex trafficking. Viewer discretion is advised...

      Taeil Moon had always been a quiet child; always kept to himself, didn’t have many friends, and preferred to spend his time at the local library rather than engage in anything broadly extroverted… not that that was allowed or anything… Ever since the day he could speak and comprehend things said to him, he was told that he was to grow up to be a lawyer. Nothing less was acceptable. He was to have the highest marks in his classes so he could get into an elite law school and become a successful lawyer. Because if he did so, then he would make enough money to pay the debt he would owe to his parents for being their ugly worthless burden for years and years. So he did as he was told. After all he was always an incredibly obedient child...he preferred to directly listen to his parents than have to endure their screams and harsh cacophonous tones later on should he not do as he was told.

      As he grew up he began to notice things about his parents that he hadn’t noticed before when he was younger. The way his mother’s eyes frantically darted about as she gripped her frazzled hair with one thin hand, and scratched at herself with the other as she huddled in the corner of their kitchen the one night Taeil had stumbled upon her after attempting to sneak out of his room at midnight to get a glass of water. How defensive and angry his father got if Taeil accidentally walked too close to the door to their attic...what was in there anyways? The most notable was the way panic and fear pooled in his parent’s eyes when the sounds of police sirens sounded in the distance. _Shouldn’t they feel safe?_...The police were there to protect the city...He never dwelled on these for very long...he had more important things to worry about, like his grades, or if he was still top of his class.

      Since he had started school a year younger than normal and skipped two grades from taking summer classes and being considered exceptional he was to graduate from high school at the age of sixteen...he was to be the Valedictorian, which earned him jealous glares from his eighteen year old peers who felt immense jealousy that a boy two years younger than them was top of the entire graduating class. He brushed it off...it wasn’t his fault he did better than them. He was accepted to Jeonnam National University Law School, one of the most prestigious law schools in all of Korea… He was proud of himself...He was on his way to being what his parents had demanded of him for years…

      One day towards the end of his senior year, he finally felt the wrath of one of his jealous elder classmates…

“ _Hey._ ” An unfamiliar voice called out from behind him as he opened his locker.

      He turned to give his attention to the unknown person behind him, only to be met with the sensation of a fist coming into contact with his left upper cheekbone, right under his eye. He fell back agaisnt his locker at the sheer force of the blow, wincing at the pain before lifting his head to see a tall lean boy fuming, a scowl spread across his face, dark hair falling into his eyes from where it was previously combed back.

“Rumor has it you got into Jeonnam…” the elder boy spoke lowly before lunging at Taeil, grabbing him by his shirt and pinning him against the lockers.

“THAT WAS WHERE I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO! THEY CHOSE A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD CHILD OVER ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I’VE WANTED THIS?!” the boy screamed at him.

      Taeil remained silent. The boy swung at him again, fist making contact with his jaw this time.

“YOU DON’T EVEN FEEL ANY REMORSE _DO YOU_ ASSHOLE?!” he screamed at him, shaking him slightly.

      Taeil still said nothing. The older boy sneered at him before dropping his hold on Taeil’s shirt like a hot coal.

“I hope you flunk out.” The older boy shot at him, as one final blow he spat on the younger before storming off.

      Taeil lifted himself to his feet and wiped the other’s saliva from his cheek...when he pulled his hand away he saw there was not only the other’s saliva, but blood as well...he was bleeding… he sighed and collected his things and left…

  
      No one was at his graduation, not his mother, not his father...no one...but that didn’t surprise him. The only person who seemed to even care the slightest bit was his elderly neighbor who lived across the street whom he had helped with her groceries and other things around her house on many occasions. She had spotted him walking, still clad in his graduation cap and gown, honor cords and stoles hanging proudly from his neck, diploma in hand...she smiled and called out from her spot in her rocking chair on her porch,

“Yah! Taeil-ah! Come here, halmoni needs you.” she smiled at the young boy.

      Taeil crossed the street and walked up the steps of her porch.

“Yes Park-nim? How can I help you?” he asked politely.

      She chuckled softly, wrinkled eyes closing in amusement

“I thought I told you to call me _halmoni_ Taeil-ah?” she mused, thoroughly amused at the sight of a bright shade of crimson flushing across the young boy’s cheeks.

“I-I don’t want to be disrespectful.” he stammered out.

      She chuckled, then leaned forward enough to pull an envelope from under her shawl.

“This is for you...what you’ve done and accomplished is remarkable...consider it a gift of congratulation as well as a thank you for helping me all these years...halmoni is going to miss you terribly…” she smiled bitterly as she held the envelope out to him with a wrinkled hand.

      He blinked in surprise

“P-Park-nim...I can’t take this…” he said.

“Nonsense Taeil-ah, of course you can, _see_?” she said as she placed it into his hands.

“Halmoni is so proud of you Taeil-ah…Please visit when you can.” she said, running a wrinkled thumb over the back of his hand.

      He nodded.

“Of course...h-halmoni…” he smiled at her.

      She nodded, and he was on his way to his house after that. The lights were dim as always, so silent you could hear a pin drop...He walked up to his room, where all of what little he had was packed into boxes since he was starting college with a summer term. He sat down on his thin mattress and opened the envelope...Inside laid a check for 5,000,000 won...he was stunned...Behind the check, written inside the card was a message…

_“To my precious Taeil-ah, you know halmoni loves you very much. I remember when you were just a little boy and wandered into my yard because my dog had led you there...I always knew you were special. You’re so smart, and you’re going to do amazing things...especially for others and this world… You may be wondering why halmoni gave you so much...Taeil-ah you’re extra special to halmoni because I was not able to have my own children...but I always wanted them… so, in return for you filling that void I had in my heart, and for always helping me without a single complaint no matter how many times I asked you to clean my gutters, I’m leaving my will to you. Halmoni won’t be around forever, and I have no one else to give my life’s savings to...I wouldn’t want to leave it to anyone else Taeil-ah… The 5,000,000 won...use it to buy something nice for yourself for once...I love you my little songbird… Love, Halmoni…”_

      He felt tears pool in his eyes as he clutched the letter to his heart...someone was _proud_ of him...for once...someone actually _cared_...He wiped at his eyes then tucked the will and the card into a small box that held his important items, then taped it shut…

  
      Years later he finished law school and had become a proficient lawyer, one of the best in the field at the tender age of 22...He was just now starting to work on more intense cases...he had recently been called in to act as the lawyer for a survivor of a sex trafficking ring, she had been kidnapped then sold to a ring in exchange for money and drugs. Taeil was disgusted, how could someone be so heartless to steal an innocent girl off the streets and pawn her off for drugs and money? The court date approached soon after and he found himself sitting next to his client at their table in the courtroom. The presiding judge entered and introduced the case, then hit her gavel.

“Bring in the accused.” She said.

      The doors to the criminal holding room of the court opened and two parole officers walked out with a woman and a man in orange jumpsuits and handcuffs... _Taeil’s mother and father_...His mother caught his eyes and gaped at him in shock...they hadn't seen their son since he left for law school...The judge hit her gavel.

“Will the Plantiff Yoo Sejin take the stand and give her testimony?” The judge ordered.

      The court session went on...Sejin gave her testimony and her story of how it was Moon Jinro and Moon Chanri who kidnapped and pawned her off for money and drugs...Police came to the stand and gave evidence found in their home and call history that made it clear as day they were guilty beyond a shadow of a doubt. The jury broke for their session, then made their statement. The judge hit her gavel on last time.

“In the case of Yoo v. Moon, I find Moon Jinro and Moon Chanri guilty of kidnapping, sex trafficking, possession of illegal substances, and money laundering. I hereby sentence you both to fifty years in prison.” she declared.

      The officers took hold of Taeil’s parents’ arms just as they had done before and moved to drag them away. Taeil’s mother Chanri shrieked and thrashed in their hold, his father Jinro began to thrash as well…

“YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE _US_!” his mother shrieked at him through her sobs.

“THAT’S MY SON LET ME GO!” She sobbed as she struggled against the additional restraints that were being placed on her and Jinro.

“How could you abandon us!” his father sobbed quietly.

      Taeil felt his blood run cold at that... _that_ hit a nerve.

“You abandoned me a long time ago…” he said lowly.

      He saw their eyes widen and shock fill their faces… he grabbed his files and his briefcase and stood proudly.

“I was supposed to _“save”_ my client...that’s my job...as a lawyer...I grew up to be what you wanted me to be... _didn't I?_ ” he said before turning on his heel and walking up the aisle of the courtroom towards the door, the sounds of his parents shrieks and sobs echoing through the high ceilinged room.

  
      He walked through the doors and out of the building, descending the stairs down to the sidewalk below, managing to escape the press and the news crews that were waiting to get the inside scoop on the case. However he did not manage to escape the eyes of a young man sitting in a cafe across the street with his hood up over his eyes...the same man would recruit him to be a part of a group set to make the world a better place...there Taeil would become the Penguin, an undercover unsuspected member of the Neo Culture Underground...Penguin because as a lawyer he was never seen in the public without the classic suit...professional, sleek, and intelligent...their secret weapon should any of them ever be caught or accused.

  



	6. Chapter Five :  The Origin Files; File VI : Kim Dongyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“ **404 ERROR:** This System Has Become Plagued By The Venom Of Others”_

      Kim Dongyoung had always been an exceptionally brilliant young man ever since his youth. He earned outstanding marks with the simplest ease, was exceptionally well behaved, and always kept to himself and never disrupted the class or his peers. Needless to say his teachers adored him. What teacher wouldn’t? He was quite honestly in their opinion the perfect child. Their only desire for him was that they wished he would interact with the other students more. Yes, it was nice that they never had to tell him to stop talking to one of his classmates during lecture, or ask him to settle down,  but it was undeniably concerning to see such a young boy so opposed to the presence of others his age.  
      While other kids yearned for the bell to ring for recess, sprinting for the doors to the playground outside, Dongyoung much preferred to stay inside and read, or if he was forced outside he would sit off to the side under a tree and read there. Why was he so opposed to interacting with his peers?... Though his teachers found themselves asking themselves this, no one ever really looked into it...that is until his third grade literature teacher decided to finally ask the question that had wormed its way into the minds of his other teachers.  
      You see, Dongyoung adored his teachers...they were who provided him with information he thirsted for like a dehydrated traveller lost in the Sahara. However, having taken an interest in sciences, literature, and mathematics at a very young age, he tended to favor his teachers of those subjects just a little bit more. His third grade literature teacher however was special...though he would never ever say it, she embodied all that he had dreamed a mother should be. Not that his mother was deceased, no… Both of his parents were very much alive… He just… never saw them…  
  
      His father was a very successful businessman in the realm of international affairs, so he was constantly abroad for work or locked away in his office building in the heart of Seoul. His mother, an equally successful software developer who served as Chief of Operations Officer for her company so she was always away working day and night in her company of employment in Seoul. His parents had a separate penthouse in Seoul where they resided in order to be closer to work; this left Dongyoung alone in an empty luxury penthouse in Gangnam by himself with a nanny all through his early childhood growing up.  
        
      His nanny was nice...sometimes...but she wasn’t a mother… He often found himself dreaming of the perfect mother, especially whenever he accompanied his nanny out and about for errands or when being taken to the elite primary school he attended. His teacher, Yoon Seonsaeng-nim perfectly embodied all he desired in a mother.  
      She was beautiful...she had long chestnut colored hair that fell just past her shoulders, almond eyes that were always dusted with a peachy-gold colored eyeshadow, a small straight nose, dainty cheekbones that were gently painted with a pale pink rouge, and full soft lips that were always painted a soft red tone… she was average height, though her ever present heels added a few inches, and had a petite slightly athletic looking build…  
      She was brilliant… Dongyoung thought she was one of the smartest people he had ever met. She always had new information and facts to pass on to the students each day and she was exceptionally talented at what she did…  
      And she was loving…

      Dongyoung grew up in a touch starved environment where he never received encouraging pats on the back for his achievements, never had a shoulder to cry on, never had someone to run to when he had a nightmare… the only physical interactions he received at home were strikes and lashings from his nanny whenever she deemed his behavior as unbecoming or his achievements as not good enough.  
      Yoon Seonsaeng-nim was different, she always made sure he knew she valued and thought highly of his performances and achievements, always offered him pats on the back, or whenever he felt he needed to talk...she listened and dried his tears. She was so nice...and deep within Dongyoung could hear the echoed voices of his nanny telling him,

“You don’t deserve love. You’re an imbecilic, worthless, insufficient child who will never amount to anything. You don’t deserve happiness.”

   
      Yoon Seonsaeng-nim had finally put her foot down and was going to finally reach out to him and ask him why he was so secluded… During recess one day as she sat grading papers at her desk, little eight year old Dongyong sat silently at his desk, not a sound coming from him save for the almost inaudible sound of his breathing and the soft sound of him turning pages in his book. She finished marking the last paper and placed the cap back onto her red pen, setting it down gently on top of the papers. She quietly rose from her desk and walked over to where the young boy sat and knelt by his desk. Dongyoung noticed this and quickly placed his bookmark into his book closing it and looking at her with widened doe-like almond shaped eyes.

“Yes Yoon Seonsaeng-nim?” He asked respectfully.

“Dongyoung-ssi, can I talk to you for a little bit?” She asked him softly with a warm smile.

“Of course Yoon Seonsaeng-nim.” Dongyoung nodded respectfully.

“Dongyoung-ah, why do you like to read so much?” She started with a simple unweighted question.

“I like to learn new words and practice reading bigger sentences, so I can write better and be smarter.” Dongyoung replied.

“But you’re so smart already...You read and write at a level far higher than your classmates Dongyoung-ah” She smiled reassuringly.

       Dongyoung blushed at the praise before shaking his head.

“Ajumma says I need to learn more and be better...So eomma and appa will be proud of me…” He whispered.

“Your eomma and appa aren’t proud of you?...” She asked worriedly.

“I-I don’t k-know!...A-Ajumma says that they want me to be the top student and won’t accept any less...a-and maybe if I do then I’ll get to see them and hug them…” Dongyoung explained, he had begun stammering as he explained nervously.

       Yoon Seonsaeng-nim felt her heart drop...how could his parents and presumed nanny not be proud of him? She wasn’t ready to begin a family of her own but she knew that if she had her own children that she’d love more than anything to have them be as polite, diligent, well-behaved and hard-working as Dongyoung was… She also found it highly concerning Dongyoung had said that he hadn’t hugged them…

“Dongyoung-ah, what do you mean you don't see or get to hug your parents?” She asked.

“E-eomma and appa...work all day in Seoul and live there...I live at home with my Ajumma...I-I don’t see e-eomma and a-appa b-because they’re too busy to see me… Ajumma says it’s because I’m not successful enough… and that I’m worthless…” Dongyoung had begun tearing up and stuttering as he spoke.

       It was jarring to Yoon Seonsaeng-nim to see her normally composed and collected student so distraught and on the verge of tears… She couldn’t believe what she was hearing… How could his parents not have time for him?... and how could his nanny not see what a wonderful gift he was?... She ignored all staff rules of physical affection towards students and wrapped the young boy in a tight hug… she felt her heart clench in pain when she felt how the poor boy froze in her hold before relaxing and clinging onto her like a lifeline on stormy seas… He sobbed into her shoulder… She gently shushed him and rubbed circles into his back to get him to calm down… After several minutes had passed she thumbed away tear tracks from his cheeks with her thumbs and smiled up at the boy.

“There we go Dongyoung-ah...No matter what, I will always be so proud of you okay? You’re my best and most successful student and it pains me that your parents and nanny cannot see how wonderful, talented and exceptional you are...If you ever need another trusted adult to talk to, you know my doors are always open okay?” She said lovingly.

“Thank you Yoon Seonsaeng-nim...Thank you so much.” He thanked her as he bowed deeply in respect to her.

      She smiled and patted his shoulder lovingly...he really was an exceptional young boy and she wished she could change how his guardian and parents viewed him…

   
      Years passed and the luxury penthouse in Gangnam remained empty as Dongyoung continued to grow up. He was accepted into a prestigious middle school in Gangnam and the pressure to be sheer perfection continued to grow on his shoulders. His studies, extracurriculars, and music lessons filling his time and keeping his mind occupied on the more important thoughts. Thoughts that weren’t his despair for a normal loving family, which cried out from the furthest corners of his mind where he had tucked them away to…  
      After he turned ten, his parents decided he was plenty old enough to not require the supervision of a nanny. So his ahjumma retired from her job of watching over Dongyoung and was sent off with a hefty severance from the Kim’s, leaving the already empty penthouse that much more vacant. Dongyoung was elated that his strict and abusive nanny was leaving him...but he was still going to be alone...  Now having to be self sufficient, Dongyoung quickly adjusted by making schedules for himself...schedules which he followed religiously…

**Weekdays:**

5:00am - Wake Up

5:10am - Brush Teeth, Wash Face

5:20-5:29am - Eat Breakfast (One Apple, One Small Handful of Almonds)

5:30am - Morning 4 Kilometer Run

6:20am - Shower, Skincare Regimen, Brush Teeth

6:45am - Get Dressed for School

6:55am - Pack Up School Bag

7:00am - Catch the Train from Gangnam-gu to Hanti Station

7:25am - Walk from Hanti Station to Dankook University Middle School

7:35am - Study Before Homeroom

8:00am-4:00pm - Attend School

4:15pm-7:15pm - Club Meetings and Supplementary Classes

7:20pm - Walk from Dankook University Middle School to Hanti Station

7:30pm - Catch the train from Hanti Station to Gangnam-gu

8:00pm-8:29pm - Eat Dinner (Kimchi, ½ A Cup of Rice, ¼ Cup of Grilled Chicken)

8:30pm - Wash Dishes

8:45pm-10:40pm - Self-Study and Complete Any Unfinished Homework

10:45pm - Practice Violin

1:45am - Brush Teeth, Wash Face, Nightly Skin Routine

1:55am - Go To Bed

 

**Weekends:**

**Saturday:**

6:00am - Wake Up

6:10am - Brush Teeth, Wash Face

6:20am - Eat Breakfast (One Apple, One Small Handful of Almonds)

6:30am - Morning 4 Kilometer Run

7:20am - Shower, Skincare Regimen, Brush Teeth

7:35am - Get Dressed for the Day

8:00am - Take the Bus from Gangnam-gu to Gangnam Public Library

8:20am-11:15am - Self-Study

11:20am - Take Bus from Gangnam Public Library to Gangnam-gu

11:40am - Eat Lunch (¼ Cup of Cucumber Kimchi, One Small Handful of Almonds)

11:50am - Wash Dishes From Lunch

12:00pm-2:30pm - Private Violin Lesson

2:35pm-5:35pm - Practice Violin

5:40pm-6:09pm - Eat Dinner (Kimchi, ½ A Cup of Rice, ¼ Cup of Grilled Chicken)

6:10pm - Wash Dishes

6:25pm-10:49pm - Free Time

10:50pm - Brush Teeth, Wash Face, Nightly Skin Routine

11:00pm - Go To Bed

 

**Sunday:**

8:00am - Wake Up

8:10am - Brush Teeth, Wash Face

8:20am - Eat Breakfast (One Apple, One Small Handful of Almonds)

8:30am - Morning 4 Kilometer Run

9:20am - Shower, Skincare Regimen, Brush Teeth

10:00am - Get Dressed for the Day

10:10am-2:10pm -Do Laundry (Read While Waiting For Each Load To Finish)

2:15pm - Put Away Laundry

2:25pm - Iron School Uniform Shirt and Pants

2:45pm - Set Out Uniform

2:50pm - Take the Bus from Gangnam-gu to Cheongdam-dong

3:20pm - Buy Groceries

4:00pm - Take the Bus from Cheongdam-dong to Gangnam-gu

4:30pm - Put Away the Groceries

4:40pm-5:39pm - Free Time

5:40pm-6:09pm - Eat Dinner (Kimchi, ½ A Cup of Rice, ¼ Cup of Grilled Chicken)

6:10pm - Wash Dishes

6:25pm-10:49pm - Free Time

10:50pm - Brush Teeth, Wash Face, Nightly Skin Routine

10:55pm - Pack Up School Bag For the Next Day

11:00pm - Go To Bed

      These were his schedules he created for himself, and from the age of ten and every day that followed, he adhered to them. He was always punctual, never a second late… No, never. Always worked diligently, seriously, and intently. He really had no choice… If he broke his schedule, then it would mess up his perfect rhythm of life and send him hurtling off course from his path towards his goals and intended achievements.  If he were to stray from his goals and intended achievements, then his parents would find out, then they would have yet another reason to keep away from him. He had to follow this life...it was the only path he could see that led him to rising to success… A level of success that could potentially finally win over his parent’s affection and pride…

      From there Dongyoung graduated from his middle school at the top of his class with perfect grades, and the title of First Chair Violin, which had never been taken from him during all his middle school years. He was continued his academics at Dankook University’s sister high school. However, it was during the summer before his final year of middle school that Dongyoung discovered the world of computer science. It was all because his mother, who was still working as Chief Operations Officer at a large and successful software company, demanded he work an internship at the company that summer. Of course he obeyed his mother’s commands… and he was more than gracious that he did, because it was during this internship he was taught how to code,, how to navigate a mainframe, how to fix any technological software issue, and basically how to take apart any piece of technology (both physical and digital) and put it back together perfectly. He loved it… and so it became a skill that he mastered in his fleeting moments of free time within his schedules, and over the summer and other academic vacations…  
      Through his high school years his time was filled with violin, mock trial club, debate team, computer programming, and copious amounts of studying… However, after joining the computer programming club, others began to see the true gravity of his skill… How he could code major sequences in what felt like a blink of an eye, how the whole language of code was like a second language to him, how he could fix a school computer in under three to five minutes depending on the issue. This only gave his classmates more to whisper about him as he walked through the halls of his high school… Now what happens in a prestigious school full of gossiping teens, envious of those more successful than them? Word gets passed around fast...and rumors get passed around even faster…

  _“I heard he paid his way to the top of the class last year, and every year of middle school too!…”_

_“I heard he never leaves his house except to go to school, the library, and the store!...”_

_“I heard one of the upperclassmen girls flashed him her breasts to try and bribe him to do her homework for her!..”_

_“I heard...that his tech skills are so good...he could probably hack into the school’s system and change people’s grades…”_

      Of course, like most rumors, none of these held any validity or truth to them… with the exception of the last rumor…well, kind of… Yes he did have the skill level to pull that off, but no, he had never attempted it or even thought about doing it… He was at the top of the class, was first chair in Orchestra, and was thriving academically...he had no need to alter his grades… But that didn’t stop the rumor from spreading…  
      It wasn’t until his second year of high school, that the rumor was picked up on by the administration… One fateful day as he was leaving homeroom, his homeroom teacher pulled him aside and waited until everyone had left the classroom before slipping a red slip of paper into Dongyoung’s hand...an administrative slip… Dongyoung felt his throat tighten… If the administrators believed the rumor to be true, then he’d have any shot at being valedictorian and any scholarship opportunity stripped away from him… He nodded and bowed to his teacher before leaving the classroom and going about his day as if nothing had happened…  
      During his lunch break he walked to the administrative office where the woman at the main desk led him to the headmaster’s office…

“Ah, Dongyoung-ssi, I’m glad you came. Please, have a seat.” Headmaster Lim said as he gestured towards the seat in front of is desk.

      Dongyoung bowed and then moved to sit in the chair.

“Dongyoung-ssi, it has been brought to the administration staff’s attention that a rumor has been going around about you hacking into the school’s system and altering grades of your own, as well as those of other students…” Headmaster Lim began, he adjusted his position in his chair behind his desk and hummed.

“Now, Kim Dongyoung, I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me the absolute truth. Is this true?” Headmaster Lim asked sternly.

“No sir Headmaster Lim...I have not ever tried to hack into the school’s system, nor have I ever even thought about doing so sir. And I would never even think about altering my grades or the grades of others… success is earned, not given or cheated for.” Dongyoung responded respectfully and calmly.

       A small smirk tugged at Headmaster Lim’s lips as he hummed in approval.

“You’re telling the truth.” Headmaster Lim began.

“I had our head of computer science and programming and our head of technology and technology maintenance check the firewalls and inner workings of the school’s system. They found no evidence of tampering or any evidence of any attempts to be tampered with. But I wanted to hear from you…” Headmaster Lim explained.

       Dongyoung bowed deeply to him.

“Thank you for allowing me the opportunity to speak with you Headmaster Lim.” Dongyoung thanked him graciously.

“But Dongyoung-ssi, I have one more question.” Headmaster Lim pressed.

“Yes sir?...” Dongyoung responded.

“Why is it rumors like these are spreading? Have you wronged your peers in any way?” Headmaster Lim asked.

“No sir Headmaster Lim...If I had to guess...I would think that perhaps...they are jealous of my accomplishments… I-I never had any friends growing up sir… And I still don’t…” Dongyoung explained.

       Headmaster Lim nodded.

“I’m very sorry to hear that… you’re a brilliant young man Dongyoung-ssi...and as you said, success is earned. Not given. Not cheated for. Your wisdom surpassed those of your classmates… they haven’t realized this yet, and they resent you for it… But Dongyoung-ssi, let me tell you, from the soil of hardships and adversities, blooms the flowers of knowledge, wisdom, and success… You have already started blooming your garden of success...and i look forward to seeing all that you achieve…” Headmaster Lim spoke gently.

       Dongyoung nodded in awe of the man’s words…

“You’re free to leave now Dongyoung-ssi, I’m glad you have a pure heart and are focused on your aspirations… your parents must be very proud.” Headmaster Lim concluded.

       Dongyoung felt his heart skip a beat...His parents...proud of him?...No… he hadn’t won their pride… or at least not yet…

“Thank you for saying so sir…” Dongyoung replied as he bowed deeply to the Headmaster.

       Headmaster Lim chuckled and waved him off.

“Go on now Dongyoung-ssi...have a nice day and take care.” Headmaster Lim said before turning his attention back to the stack of papers that sat before him on his desk.

       With that Dongyoung left his office and headed to the school library to study as he always did during his lunch break…

   
      After that, the rumors began to die down...and Dongyoung went about his life doing as he always had, living his life according to his schedules and continuing to excel in all that he pursued. It wasn’t too long before his graduation day had arrived. He had been top of the class every year of high school and was named valedictorian. He showed up to his high school graduation ceremony that morning, hair combed and styled neatly, he wore a crisp white button up shirt, fitted black dress pants, meticulously shined and polished dress shoes, a navy tie, and a royal blue vest under his graduation gown. A gold Honor graduate stole hung draped over his shoulders along with his many colorful honor cords of accomplishment. He stood in his assigned place at the front of the processional line of his graduating class and scanned over his speech he had written. He felt a hand clap against his shoulder, he startled slightly and looked beside him… There was Headmaster Lim smiling at him.

“You’ve grown Dongyoung-ssi...you’re at eye-level with me now.” Headmaster Lim chuckled.

      Doyoung offered him an awkward smile along with a bow of respect.

“I’m proud of you Dongyoung-ssi…” Headmaster Lim stated with a kind smile.

“Thank you Headmaster Lim.” Dongyoung replied with a bow of gratitude.

      Headmaster Lim chuckled and left his side to stand at the front of the staff’s processional line…

      A few minutes ticked by and the processional fanfare began to play in the school’s auditorium. The staff processed in and Headmaster Lim took his place in front of the grand chair on stage. Dongyoung took a deep breath and then began walking in once the coordinator nodded for him to do so… His peripheral vision was enclosed by the sea of proud parents, and families who clapped and cheered as the students processed in… They all took their seats in the first few rows which were reserved for them and the ceremony began…

      Forty minutes later and Headmaster Lim was nearing the end of his speech to the graduates…

“And now it is time for our Valedictorian Kim Dongyoung to speak for and on the behalf of his graduating class…” Headmaster Lim concluded and stepped away from the podium, gesturing for Dongyoung to take the stand.

      Dongyoung took a deep breath and rose from his seat and walked with his head held high to the stage and up to the podium. He pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose and gently cleared his throat as he adjusted the microphone… He looked up at the rows of his classmates in front of him, and began…

 “My fellow peers, today we begin the new chapters of our lives. Today is the day we have been preparing for since the very first time we entered a classroom, even if it was just a simple day care center. We have been growing, flourishing, and learning all this time. Accumulating a vast knowledge and variety of skills that will aid our endeavors in the next stages of our lives. We have had our high points, our low points, failures, and successes… and today is the living proof of our hard work paying off. Our class is the next generation of doctors, nurses, soldiers, accountants, business people, and teachers. The coming years lie within our hands… from here we will take the next steps towards building our careers… and along the way we will bring with us the memories and lessons so graciously given to us by Dankook University’s School System… A wise man once told me quote: the soil of hardships and adversities, blooms the flowers of knowledge, wisdom, and success…, un-quote. And today, we are receiving our first taste of success… Today we are seeing our first flowers of success, wisdom, and knowledge… Today we graduate...and take our next steps into adulthood and work towards becoming the next generation of leaders...today, high school may be ending, but today....the real adventure is beginning… It was an honor to be a member of such a hardworking and thriving group of students, and an even greater honor to be standing before you here today speaking...Thank you…” Doyoung concluded with a deep bow.

      He stood back up and remained at the podium as students and parents cheered… He smiled modestly as he counted off in his head how long he was supposed to remain at the podium… Once he reached the final number he bowed to Headmaster Lim and stepped down from the stage and headed back to his seat.

      After his speech it was time for the class to receive their diplomas…

“Kim Dongyoung…” Vice Principal Min spoke into the microphone.

      Dongyoung nodded and walked up on stage and towards Headmaster Lim who was waiting in the center with a proud smile and his diploma in hand… Dongyoung shook his hand and bowed at a complete ninety degree angle before receiving his diploma from Headmaster Lim… It was at this moment a sound Dongyoung had not been expecting, reached his ears… Dongyoung turned his head towards the sound… There...just a few rows behind the graduates rows…

   
      _Were his parents… and they were clapping..._

   
      Dongyoung felt his heart skip a beat… he collected himself and continued to walk off stage as he was instructed and made his way back to his seat. It took all his self control to not turn around and look for his parents but he remained stoic, and proper in his seat as the other graduates received their diplomas… The ceremony concluded and the graduates processed out of the auditorium and everyone branched off to meet their families…  
      Dongyong waited a few feet from the auditorium entrance as he watched intently for his parents to emerge from within the building… He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and he turned around to see whom it belonged to, only to meet the gazes of his father and mother…

“E-eommoni...a-abbeoji…” he breathed in shock before bowing deeply to them.

“Yah, Dongyoung don’t be so formal...we’re not strangers to you.” His father chided with a soft chuckle.

      Dongyoung rose from his bow and looked at his parents…

“Kim Dongyoung...you just graduated high school, top of you class every year, and as your valedictorian… Those are things your mother and I were never able to do…” his father spoke.

      Dongyoung felt his stomach twisting into knots… Had he finally done it?...

“Sweetheart...we’re so proud of you…” his mother spoke...and for the first time in his whole life, he saw her smile and smile that fully reached her eyes…

      Dongyoung broke down into tears….and sobbed...he had been waiting his whole life to hear those words...and they had finally been said. His mother cooed and wrapped her arms around her son and held him close to her.

“Sweetheart, we’re sorry you had to grow up without us… we regret it terribly…” his mother cooed…

      He said nothing...just remained clinging onto her…

      From that day forward, Dongyoung saw his parents more often and they began making up for lost time… Dongyoung continued to pursue computer science and technology...a skill that would eventually lead him to be recruited by Taeyong after a series of horrible events...where he would change his name and then become The Rabbit… Quick, quiet, intelligent, and calculating… all around an extremely important member of the team...

  



End file.
